


Gullbelgr

by theleaveswant



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: Body Hair, F/M, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, Hairy Space Vikings, Kissing, Lampshade-hanging, Sappy, Silly, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time Jane sees Thor without a shirt he looks . . . different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gullbelgr

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I was sufficiently bothered by Hemsworth's waxed chest in Thor that I wrote fix-it fic? IDEK. Possibly I'm just trying to write enough Avengers-universe fic to push it above the fold of the fandoms list on my dashboard. Title is a made-up (?) word that should, if I've spliced it together correctly, mean "gold pelt" (source: ["Viking Bynames found in the Landnámabók"](http://www.ellipsis.cx/~liana/names/norse/vikbynames.html)).

With a SHIELD team and extensive borrowing privileges on shiny toys, processor time, and personnel from Stark Enterprises (including, one thrilling day, a brainstorming session with Tony Stark himself), it took Jane only a couple of weeks to knock together a clumsy but promising model for generating a functional Einstein-Rosen bridge, and almost as long again waiting for clearance to test it (a small-scale experiment carrying nearly the same reality-dismantling risks as full activation, there wasn't much to gain by trial runs). They got it right on the second try, and that only because somebody'd forgotten to plug in a rather important USB cable on the first. There was a bright light, and an indescribable noise, and then there was Thor, staring through a patch of ozony-tasting distorted air with such elated awe and wonder while his fellows in Asgard rushed to work some sort of advanced-science-magic-whatever to contain and stabilize the breach in spacetime that Jane almost forgot how to breathe, let alone do her part to anchor the bridge to enable safe crossing by anything more determinate than light. 

It worked.

Jane had built a door to Asgard, and it worked, and there Thor was ignoring his friends' wary looks and discouraging gestures to step through that door and sweep Jane up into his shiny arms, which had not dematerialized even a little tiny bit because _it worked_ , and then they were surrounded by SHIELD agents stepping in to drag Jane off to one highly secured office to debrief her on the sciency stuff while Thor was seconded into helping to establish a diplomatic relationship between Asgard and Earth-represented-by-SHIELD in another.

She had to sit on her hands to keep from running out the door to find him and climb him like a tree, and concentrate very hard on answering the questions asked, in layman's terms, without accidentally replacing any of the terms of her equations with words like "sexy" or "hair", but somehow she got through it, and was released to observe the ongoing discussions between delegates. She found Agent Coulson lurking just inside the meeting room door and begged him for a few minutes alone with Thor, just to make sure he had suffered no harm crossing the bridge before they confirmed its stability. Coulson, usually impervious to puppy-dog eyes, apparently decided to take pity on her and play along rather than remind her that she was not, in fact, a medical professional, and asked the committee for a short recess before the delegation returned to Asgard. Thor looked where Coulson pointed, and beamed like the sun when he saw Jane, watching him with her bottom lip between her teeth. 

"Fair Jane!" he boomed and opened his arms as he strode towards her.

"God, I've missed you," Jane answered and took his hand, giggling at her own unintentional double entendre, and led him quickly down the hall to her office. 

Jane shut the door and launched herself at Thor, who caught her and lifted her easily to his eye level, laughing. He eagerly returned her fervent kisses but pulled away when she started groping for the fasteners to remove his—shirt? and cape.

"What rush?" he asked her. "We are reunited now, as I knew we would be, thanks to your cunning and dedication. Surely we have time now to court at our leisure?"

Jane smiled and stroked his bristly cheek, charmed at the notion of she and Thor 'courting'. "Of course," she said. "We can court each other silly. But I don't know how much longer it'll be before we get another chance to see each other unsupervised, and I've already spent a month thinking about almost nothing else—can't we skip ahead just a little bit?"

Thor grinned. "As you wish," he said, and Jane went a little bit melty in his arms even though she knew he couldn't guess the meaning those words held for her (she'd have to remember to introduce him to The Princess Bride at the earliest reasonable opportunity). 

He squeezed her ass gently—teasing, testing—before setting her down on top of a filing cabinet and stepping back to strip out of his shirts. Jane smiled, then frowned; his chest and belly were liberally furred with curling, dark-blond hairs.

Thor noticed her puzzled staring. "Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong," Jane said, "just—last time I saw you . . ." She pointed at his hairy chest. What bothered her, more than the difference itself, was how grown-in it looked, as if it had been there all along. Was a month long enough for that kind of growth? Was it an Asgardian thing?

"Aha," Thor said, and ran a hand down and up his own chest to his navel, compressing the springy curls. "My father, when he banished me to Midgard, along with the enchantment that made me mortal, altered my garments so that I might not stand out as much amongst the humans I would encounter. It was his way both of trying to prepare and protect me, and of renouncing responsibility so that if I were unable to blend in among mortals it would be no fault but my own. I imagine, for I can think of no other explanation, that he must have done the same to my body, adjusting it to match more closely the grooming practices of your age."

Jane supposed that made about as much sense as anything else had since the night he dropped out of a cloud into the path of her van. "Sounds like your dad and mine have a lot in common," she muttered, then raised her voice. "So this is how you usually keep it?" she asked.

Thor nodded. "Are you displeased?"

Jane reached out a hand to pet the hair above his heart (or where his heart should be, assuming that Asgardian internal anatomy was as much like human as the external appeared to be). It was softer than it looked, silkier than it was coarse. She closed her fingers into a fist and tugged, pulling him closer to her. "Not at all," she said, then repeated it, punctuating the statement with kisses. "Not. At. All."


End file.
